


Deleted Scenes in Austin

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Peace in Austin [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: This is going to be a compilation of Deleted Scenes from my recent fic: A New Family
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Peace in Austin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836733
Comments: 31
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first deleted scene was a requested one, Carlos's side of his interactions with TK before and during Chapter 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to start with Tarlos because obviously, but if you have other scenes you want to see, make sure to request them.

“Alright Carlos, I’ve had enough of your moping, what’s going on?”

Carlos groaned, not looking over at his cousin. “Ethan, don’t do this to me.”

“Oh no, I’m doing this.” Ethan declared, propping his feet up on the coffee table. “I’ve plied you with beer and good food, start talking.”

“And if I don’t want to talk?” Carlos tried.

“Then I’ll start guessing what’s wrong.” Ethan shrugged. “I think I’ve known you long enough at this point to get pretty close.”

Carlos groaned again. “Why are you like this?”

“Because you refuse to go to therapy, so I’ve taken up the job.”

Carlos looked at him, glaring. “Just because we’re family doesn’t mean I won’t thump you.”

“I don’t care.” Ethan shrugged. “I’ve plied myself with beers too I might not even feel it.”

“Ethan please.” Carlos begged.

“You’re not getting out of this.” Ethan told him. “So I’ll start guessing, and I’m going to start with bringing up that cute firefighter you were talking about the last time I saw you. The one that had the ‘special skills’ you enjoyed so much.”

“You’re the worst friend ever.” Carlos sighed.

“That means I’m right.” Ethan grinned proudly. “You said you were asking him to the bar, trying to get over the weird reaction he had to the date you set up here. How’d that go?”

Carlos sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this now that it had started. Ethan and he were cousins, their fathers were brothers, and they’d grown up together. Out of his entire family, Ethan was the first to know Carlos was gay. Nana Sue was the second. But if Ethan had one fatal flaw, it was that once he decided something, there was no deterring him from following through. “It went great up until I tried to offer him a drink.”

“Tell me about the before then.” Ethan ordered.

“We were throwing darts, flirting, and having a great time.” Carlos couldn’t stop a smile crossing his face as he remembered the happiness he’d felt. “I felt like I was finally starting to get to know him, outside of him using those ‘special skills’ on me. I- Well it felt like I could actually start something _real_ with him, you know?”

“So, what happened then?” Ethan prodded. He knew that it took a while to get Carlos going, but once he was talking, he’d only need limited prodding to continue forward.

“I’d finished my drink and offered to get him one while I was at the bar and, I don’t know what happened but I had to have said something to set him off.” Carlos sighed. “He just walked away from me, went right out into the parking lot before I could stop him.”

“Why’d you need to stop him?”

“His dad and Buck had already left for the night, I was his ride home.” Carlos shrugged. “I went outside to offer to take him home if he didn’t want to stick around anymore but…”

“But what?”

“But he didn’t seem to really take it that well?” Carlos bit his lip.

“What’d he say?”

“I don’t really remember exactly but he implied that I was lying about wanting to get to know him, and wanted to get him drunk so he’d go home with me again.”

“Wasn’t he the one that initiated the hooking up in the first place?” Ethan asked.

Carlos nodded. “Yea, I was pretty confused about that too.”

“So what’d you say to him?”

“I asked him if he really thought that about me, but he didn’t really seem to be in the right headspace to talk about it.” Carlos sighed. “You know how Marge always looked when someone brought up Miller Lite after that boyfriend of hers would hit her when he was drinking?”

“Yea, like she expected pain.” Ethan nodded. The entire family had been shaken up when they found out what was happening to her, but with cops in the family it didn’t take long for the bastard to be taken care of. “It was like she wasn’t all there, part of her was still there, with him.”

“He kind of looked like that.” Carlos whispered. “And I don’t know a lot about what happened to him in New York, but it doesn’t seem like he had a good time when he was there.”

“You think someone in his past tried that on him? Getting him drunk to get some?”

“I don’t know.” Carlos admitted. “But the way he acted…it was like a switch got flipped in his brain. I didn’t know what to do, so I just got in my car and left after that.”

“Wait you left him there? Alone?”

“Some of his teammates were still there.” Carlos assured him. “I knew one of them would drive him home. But I don’t know Ethan, it was weird.”

“Has he talked to you since?”

Carlos shook his head. “I’ve been giving him space at scenes, in case he needs some time, but he barely even looks at me.”

“It sounds like you two need to have a Talk, capital ‘T’ included.”

Carlos scoffed. “Yea, I think so too, but I don’t want to push him into it if he’s not ready to tell me about it.”

Ethan chuckled. “You have some big feelings for this kid, don’t you?”

“Shut up.” Carlos blushed.

“That’s a yes then.” Ethan nodded.

“You know how Nana always talks about that feeling in her gut when she meets someone and she just _knows_ that they’re important?”

“Everyone does.”

“I felt that the night I met him.” Carlos admitted. “That sensation that told me he was going to be important went right through me, watching him work with his team at that car accident.”

“The Delgado gut is never wrong.” Ethan whispered, echoing the words they’d heard Nana Sue say a million times.

“Yea, I guess I just have to be patient.” Carlos sighed. “I don’t want to lose him because I couldn’t wait for him to be ready.”

“Ask Nana on Friday when we’re at her house.” Ethan suggested. “She’s always been better at predicting and helping with stuff like this. The rest of us are just lucky to get the gut feeling once in a decade.”

“That’s a good idea.” Carlos agreed. “She’ll have something to say about it, I’m sure.”

***

“Well, how’d that go?” Ethan asked, dropping down onto the bench next to Carlos.

“Actually pretty well.” Carlos smiled.

“He and Buck seemed in a hurry to get out of here?” Ethan questioned.

“Buck got an email from his sister.” Carlos explained. “A lot happened to him before he came down here, and it’s not really my stories to tell, but he was having a rough moment. TK and him are really close, so he had to go help him stay above the water.”

Ethan nodded, understanding what Carlos was saying. “Well how was the conversation then? He brought him down to the pit after the meat was out, so you were either making out or talking and after the last talk we had I sure hope it wasn’t making it out.”

Carlos chuckled. “No, we weren’t making out.”

“So how’d the talk go then?”

“Well I certainly believe in Nana Sue and her gut.” Carlos laughed.

“That good?”

“He apologized for how he reacted last week at the bar, and gave me some more explanation about why it was like that.”

“Care to share?”

“I don’t want too much because it’s his past, but I was right when I compared him to Marge.” Carlos sighed. “He doesn’t drink because he’s a recovering addict, and just before they left New York, he relapsed because he proposed to his boyfriend at a fancy dinner and instead of saying yes, he told TK that he was cheating on him.”

“Oh shit.” Ethan swore.

“Yea, so offering him champagne at a fancy dinner wasn’t the best thing that first night. Brought back some bad thoughts for him.”

“And his reaction at the bar if his ex was using his addiction to coerce him into bed at night.”

Carlos nodded. “He’s struggling with some shit going on in his brain, and I think he needs actual professional help, but he did apologize for taking it out on me.”

“And you accepted the apology?”

“I told him that I definitely didn’t feel good hearing what he had to say in that parking lot, don’t worry.” Carlos assured Ethan, knowing his cousin was worried that Carlos wasn’t standing up for himself.

“So what now?” Ethan asked. “You aren’t going to go for the three-peat I hope?”

“No.” Carlos shook his head. “We’re going to try to be friends first, let TK settle in more into this new place, start recovering from what happened in New York. I’ve seen him with Buck, I’ve seen the amount of love he has locked up inside of him, and if we can get past what’s happened…”

“You think this is your forever?” Ethan smiled, seeing the soft look on Carlos’s face.

“I do.” Carlos nodded. “I really do.”

“And he’s not going to do this again I hope?” Ethan questioned. “I love you man, and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“He promised that if something happens, or I do something that reminds him of the past, he’ll actually tell me instead of running away.”

“That’ll be good.” Ethan nodded. “You think it’s going to work out?”

“I hope so.” Carlos admitted softly. “I really like him Ethan, like _really_ like him. If we can get past the shit in his past, and learn to trust and love each other, I really think he could be my forever.”

“Well then we’ll just have to make sure you make it.” Ethan grinned. “You’re a good friend, anyone who’s ever known you could tell that, you’re going to be okay, even if this doesn’t work out.”

Carlos sighed. “I hope you’re right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The text conversations of TK Strand and Carlos Reyes between chapters 10 and 15

7:13 pm

_Sorry I had to run out of there so fast_

**Don’t worry about it. Buck needed you. Is he okay?**

_Better than when he came to find me._

**Can I ask what happened?**

_His team in LA saw us on the news helping people after the tornadoes_

**Did they not know he was here?**

8:01 pm

**Sorry should I not have asked?**

8:14 pm

_Its okay, I had to ask Buck if I could tell you._

_His team in LA fucked him over really bad_

_They didn’t give him any of the respect he deserved_

_And he took advantage of dad’s offer to move and work here to escape_

_He didn’t tell them he was moving. He just left. Hasn’t spoken to them since._

**Oh shit**

_Yea. He saw his sister’s email and panicked a fair bit._

**He doing better now?**

_Yea we got home and he went to his room. He wanted to read the email alone._

_But he knows I’m here if he needs here_

**You’re a good friend TK**

_I try to be. He deserves it._

***

9:11 pm

**I hear you went to a strip club today**

9:32 pm

_[laughing] we did indeed_

_Great team bonding experience don’t you think_

**It would certainly be interesting with your crew**

_If only we all liked the same type of person_

_Or even the same gender_

**How’d that go**

_Well some girl had a platinum tiara sewn into her hair and embedded in another girl’s face_

_So it went well_

**Wait…what?**

Yea I meant what I typed

**How does that even happen???**

_Well tiara girl got rowdy, blocking the stage, another lady told her to sit down, she didn’t like it_

_They started a fight_

_And the tiara ended up embedded in the other lady’s cheek_

_There was also a stiletto in a third girl’s cheek, but that was Buck’s case not mine_

**This sounds like a wild thing to see**

_I didn’t even see a club that wild in New York_

**I told you Austin would provide**

_You definitely did. I should have believed you._

_Although I think Paul was the luckiest today_

**Oh? What happened?**

_He cleaned glitter out of a ladys eye, and she brought him a brisket_

**A brisket?**

_Yup. From Coopers._

**Oh shit. That’s the best place in town.**

_Mmmhm. And she gave him her number too_

**He going to take her out?**

_He’s scared because of the whole telling her he’s trans thing, but he’s considering it_

**Well I hope it goes well for him.**

_Me too._

***

3:22 am

_I know you probably aren’t awake right now so I hope I don’t wake you up_

_But I had a nightmare and wanted to tell you about it_

**I’m awake**

_Oh shit did I wake you up?_

**No, you’re good. I’m on the nightshift today**

_Oh. Yea I remember you saying that now_

**I can pretend I’m asleep if you want to text and I won’t respond**

_No…it’s okay_

**You sure?**

_Yea I think so_

**Okay**

_I had a nightmare about Alex_

**Your ex right?**

_The one that I proposed to yea_

_That’s the night I was dreaming about actually_

_I was back in that restaurant, all dressed up and ready to get engaged_

_And I relived the moment he told me he was leaving me for his spin instructor_

**I’m sorry TK**

_Yea. The worst part was the fact that as soon as I left the restaurant, running away from him, I was right back there, stuck in that seat, forced to hear it all over again_

_It felt like the worst groundhog day ever_

**But you broke out**

_Yea. By ordering a drink and getting drunk before he arrived…_

**TK…**

_I know._

_My brains fucked up_

**That’s not what I was thinking**

_?_

**I was thinking that I’m sorry he hurt you so much**

**You shouldn’t have had to deal with that.**

**He should have been faithful.**

**Especially to someone as nice as you.**

_[laughing] you sweet talker_

**It’s what I see as the truth. He made a mistake thinking anyone was better than you**

_I never gave him the life he wanted._

_He didn’t like my odd hours, or me being in danger all the time_

**What did he expect? You were a firefighter when you met, weren’t you?**

_Yea. Looking back I think he expected me to change my job._

_Not right away of course. But eventually._

**That’s bullshit. I’ve seen you on scene. You’re damn good at what you do.**

_Thanks._

_I wish he could have seen that._

**His opinion doesn’t matter anymore.**

**You’re here, with a team that cares about you.**

**And I’ve seen how good you are out there. You’re going to be amazing.**

_Thanks Carlos._

_It means a lot._

**Anytime Tiger**

_Can I ask why you call me that?_

**Tiger?**

_Yea._

**Because you remind me of one.**

**Strong. Determined. Proud. Beautiful.**

_Oh_

**Sorry if that’s too much for friends**

_No its okay. Buck goes much further quite often._

**Yea but that’s Buck. You two are close.**

_You’re not jealous about that?_

**TK, we’re not even dating. We’re just friends. So even if I was jealous, I wouldn’t have any right to be.**

_Alex was jealous about everyone._

_He was always concerned my friends were trying to get with me._

**And yet he was the one cheating in the end.**

_Yea. I guess that’s true._

**If we do get together one day, when we decide it could work and be healthy for both of us, I promise I still won’t be jealous of Buck.**

_Can I ask why you seem so sure?_

**Because you called him your brother the night we met.**

**And this is Texas, not Alabama.**

_Okay. You have a point there._

_Thanks for talking to me._

**No problem. It’s nice to have someone to talk to on a night shift.**

_Well glad I could help:)_

**Glad I could help you**

_Yea. Thanks Carlos._

**Anytime TK. Anytime.**

*******

4:13 pm

_Hey do you know anyone able to check out a dog?_

**Yea one of my cousins is a vet tech**

**What happened?**

_You hear that call for an aggressive dog?_

**Yea I was worried about you guys**

_Well he wasn’t aggressive, he was trying to pull a Lassie and get help for his human_

_Also you were worried?_

**Am I not allowed to worry about my friends?**

_No you are it’s just…well thanks_

**Then I’ll continue to worry. About you and your team.**

_Okay._

**So the dog?**

_Right. Yea. His owner was pinned under a tractor._

**Oh shit.**

_It was rough when we got there. I didn’t know if he’d keep his legs when I saw it._

**How’d you even figure out he wasn’t trying to be aggressive?**

_Buck’s apparently a dog whisperer. He realized he was scared, not angry._

_The dog took us right to him once Buck calmed him down._

**That’s amazing. And you got him out of there?**

_Yep. Paramedics team got there right as we got him ready to pull out of there, so we didn’t have to wait any longer than necessary._

**But you need someone to check on the dog?**

_Yea he was limping a bit and we wanted someone to check he hadn’t hurt himself trying to help_

**I’ll call my cousin and see if she can swing by the station**

_Thanks Carlos_

**No problem. I’m always a sucker for dogs.**

***

2:14 pm

**Favorite season?**

_Summer_

**Fall**

_Favorite music?_

**Country**

_Predictable_

**Don’t knock me. What’s yours?**

_I’m not. I listened to a lot in New York, so idk if I have a favorite._

_Although I will say country’s growing on me a little…_

**Knew it.**

_Shut up._

**Nope.**

**Favorite memory?**

_Graduating the academy and getting assigned my dad’s house._

**That’s fair. For me it’d be the day I got my shield too. Passing through trainee days and everything. It was a great moment of pride.**

_We got a call. Gotta go._

**Let me know when you’re back safe.**

4:27 pm

_That sucked._

**What happened?**

_Idiot got his head stuck in the railing of a balcony._

**Oh boy. That’s rough. How’d he even get it in there?**

_He didn’t feel the pain going in because he was so drunk. His ears got stuck when he tried to pull it back out._

_That’s not the rough part though._

**Oh?  
** _Yea. The rough part was the three girls who wouldn’t stop flirting with me and then the two guys that got offended on the girls’ behalf when I wouldn’t take their numbers._

**I can see how that would be rough.**

_I never know whether or not it’s safe to come out to people down here, so I just had to listen to him swear at me for not finding them sexy._

**I get that. It’s rough finding a space to feel safe down here.**

_It’s the one thing I miss from New York. Being safe in my identity._

**I’m sorry you’re not comfortable here.**

_It’s not your fault. Paul and Buck are having just as rough a time with it. And Marjan and Paul have the whole not white thing on top of the whole identity thing._

**I should take you guys to a club on the other side of town some night when we’re all not recovering from a long shift.**

**It’s one of the best LGBT clubs you’ll ever find.**

_That sounds exactly like what we need,_

**Let me know when you want to go and I’ll pick you up**

_That sounds great. It sounds like an amazing way to spend a night_

***

1:23 pm

_Hey you remember how you said you’re a sucker for dogs a couple weeks ago?_

1:42 pm

**Yea?**

_[picture message]_

_Meet Buttercup, my dad’s new impulse family addition_

**Oh my god he’s adorable**

**How’d he find him?**

_He’s part of the canine version of the cancer treatment program my dad is in_

_Buttercup’s the first success story of the treatment and dad didn’t think he should still be in a kennel_

**I mean I have to agree with him there**

**That’s great to hear the programs having success**

_Yea. But it’s one more thing for me to lose._

**You’re talking about your dad?**

_And Alex. And New York. And my mom. And you._

**You haven’t lost me.**

_I almost did. And there’s still time for me to finish that._

**I’m not scared off that easy. And I don’t see how any of these are your fault.**

_I wasn’t good enough for Alex._

_I wasn’t strong enough for New York._

_I wasn’t smart enough for my mom._

**TK, just because you’ve had a rough time doesn’t mean any of it was your fault.**

**And not to be rude but we’re first responders. We face death as a possibility every day.**

_Buck said the same thing._

**Well maybe he had a point, huh?**

_I guess._

**Besides, with Buttercup in remission, isn’t that great news for your dad?**

_Yea, I just keep thinking about how it could go wrong._

**You can’t focus on things like that TK.**

**You’ll never escape the thoughts if you do.**

_So James likes to tell me._

**You should listen to him. He paid to learn this shit.**

_Yea I suppose so._

_Can we leave this here and play the game?_

**Of course. I think it was your turn?**

_Okay. If you could only eat one more thing for the rest of you life, what would it be?_

**Nana’s empanadas. She makes them so many different ways I’d never get bored**

_That is so smart._

**What were you thinking?**

_Pizza. For the same reason that there’s so many different ones, but now I think I’d get tired of crust eventually._

**Still a smart answer.**

_Not better than those empanadas though._

**I’m sure she’d make them for you too.**

_Yea. Your turn._

**Alright, what’s one place you want to see before you die?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many conversations of Nana Sue, keeping these boys from being complete idiots.

Carlos wiped a hand down his face, holding back the tears in his eyes as he grinned. He couldn’t believe the relief coursing through his body after hearing Buck’s news. TK was alive. He was awake. He was _okay_. Buck had kept him updated when he wasn’t visiting the hospital, so he knew that the prognosis was good for TK. But there was such a difference in being told by a doctor that he was going to wake up, and actually hearing that he was _awake_. It felt like all the tension in his body was released, hearing those words. He could breathe again.

He knew he should be doing his paperwork, as he’d been forcing himself to do before Buck called, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to focus on it now. Not after hearing such good news. He needed a moment to collect himself, to keep the tears in his eyes, to remind himself that there were just a couple of hours to go and he would be able to go see him, to see for himself that TK was awake and laughing again.

He needed to call Nana.

Grabbing his phone, Carlos pulled up his grandmother’s number, dialing her quickly.

“Carlos, what’s happened?” Nana Sue asked immediately on picking it up. She knew that he was working, he wouldn’t be calling if something hadn’t happened.

“I’ve got good news Nana, don’t start worrying.” Carlos reassured her quickly.

“Oh my dear.” Nana sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t do this to me.”

“Well I figured this is something you’d want to hear sooner rather than later.”

“What’s happened then?”

“TK is awake. And he’s going to be okay. He’s going to have a full recovery.”

Carlos could hear the relief in the massive sigh Nana made, a chuckle in her happiness. “ _Gracias Dios_.”

“That’s what I said.” Carlos laughed. “Buck wanted to call you himself, but he needed to convince Owen to leave the hospital and that was going to take a while.”

“Stubborn boys. All of them.” Carlos could see in his mind’s eye the fond shake of Nana’s head as she spoke. He’d seen it many times focused at him and his cousins.

“That may be, but that stubbornness saves us all sometimes.” Carlos smiled, knowing it would make Nana roll her eyes.

“If you had more common sense you wouldn’t need the stubbornness to survive the things you put your bodies through.”

“You may have a point there, but too much and we wouldn’t have chosen the lives we have today.”

Nana Sue sighed. “We raise courageous men in this family, I suppose I cannot ask for courage and self-protection.”

Carlos laughed. “If anyone could, it would be you Nana.”

“Of course it would be.” Nana told him, sounding offended. “I am your Nana after all.”

Carlos grinned, basking in the moment of happiness he has right now. TK is awake, Nana is laughing with him, and he can feel hope again, for his own happiness in the future.

“Carlos.” Nana spoke again, interrupting his thoughts. “Do not put all of yourself towards something that will not give all of it back.”

“You mean some _one_ don’t you.” Carlos didn’t say it as a question, knowing what she meant.

“I do not assume to ever tell you what to do.” Nana reminded him. “But I do want you to keep yourself safe, and not just physically.”

“I plan to Nana.” Carlos assured her, saying it as his own promise. “When he’s better, when we can sit down and talk, I intend to make sure that we’re on the same page. I may be as stubborn as the rest of our family, but I do not intend to push for something if it will never come to be.”

“I expect you to let me know how that goes.” Nana declared. “I love both of you, there is no question about that, but only one of you is my blood.”

Carlos smiled. “Gracias Nana.”

“De nada.” Nana chuckled. “I love you nieto.”

“I love you too.” Carlos whispered.

“Now that we’ve made that perfectly clear though, I think you had best get back to work, as I’m sure you still have stuff to do.”

Carlos laughed, sighing dramatically. “It’s all paperwork Nana.”

“Get to work nieto.” Nana ordered. “And you call me when things are decided.”

“I will.” Carlos promised. “And you should try making that shredded chicken salad we had a couple weeks ago for TK, he may like the occasional salad in between all your empanadas.”

Nana laughed. “Careful there nieto, I might start thinking you don’t like my empanadas.”

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant at all.” Carlos quickly reassured her. He didn’t want his privileges taken away.

“Oh I’m sure.” Nana chuckled. “Get to work and I will talk to you soon.”

“Of course.” Carlos nodded, smiling wide. It was going to be a lot easier to focus now, without worry coursing through his veins. Everything was going to be okay now.

***

“Carlos do not tell me that someone else is injured after those solar flares I cannot handle anything more.” Nana sighed as she answered the phone.

“How’s the rest of the family?” Carlos asked. “That’s more important than what I have to say.”

“Your cousin Emilia has a car in her living room, Arthur’s store doesn’t have a window anymore but he was able to fend off the few that did attempt to loot him, and others have scraps and bruises from accidents when the flare hit, but most of us are okay.” Nana gave him the rundown quickly.

“Is Emilia okay?” Carlos asked, worried. Emilia’s husband was deployed right now, so she was raising their daughter alone.

“Emilia and Andrea are fine.” Nana assured him. “They were in the nursey when the car hit the house.”

“How’d it even end up there?” Carlos couldn’t believe there was a car _in_ her house.

“The street lights outside went haywire, you know how that corner she’s on is bad.” Nana sighed. “The driver swerved to avoid a truck and lost control. He went right up over the curb and through the wall. She’s gotten in touch with the insurance and everything, but she’s going to need our support while they get that wall rebuilt.”

“Did she call James?”

“Yes, we got in touch with him.” Nana told him. “He’s gotten a lot of calls about things needing his attention from the flares affects, but he’s promised to put Emilia at the front of the line. He’s coming over tomorrow to start on it.”

“Thank god.” Carlos sighed in relief. “I wish I could help, but they won’t let me off tomorrow, not with all of this going on.”

“We would not expect you to leave the rest of the city to suffer just for us. The family will provide for each other, you help those who have no one else.” Carlos could hear the smile in Nana Sue’s voice.

“Of course.” Carlos agreed, nodding even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “I’ll keep her in my thoughts though.”

“I would expect nothing less of my family.” Nana chuckled. “Now tell me how you have been, I worry about you.”

“Well TK and I were finally having our conversation when it started.” Carlos sighed. “So it was an interesting time.”

Nana Sue laughed. “It’s always you two, isn’t it?”

“Apparently.” Carlos shrugged. “We did manage to talk before we had to start saving people, but he pulled his stitches helping a woman out of a flooding bus so he had to go to the hospital.”

“Of course he did.” Nana Sue sighed. “I adopted two white boys that attract danger like it’s their hobby.”

Carlos laughed, startled by Nana’s bluntness. “You did indeed, but I have a feeling we’d have them around even if you hadn’t picked them.”

“Yes, because instead of me picking him, you would have.” Nana teased.

Carlos could feel the blush on his face.

“So how did the conversation go?” Nana asked. “Before you started being heroes again.”

“Actually pretty good.” Carlos smiled. “We decided that he needs a moment to figure out where he’s at in life before we can talk about what we’re going to do about the ‘us’ in the future.”

“That is very reasonable of him.” Nana told him, sounding proud. “Are you okay with this?”

“Yea I really am.” Carlos assured her. “I want him to be with me if he’s happy with me, not if he thinks being with me will _make_ him happy. And if this time is what he needs, then that’s what I want for him.”

“Let me know how things pan out, okay?” Nana requested. “You know I worry about you.”

“I know Nana.” Carlos smiled. “I know.”

***

“Carlos?” Nana Sue asked, answering the phone. “Are you okay?”

“Yea.” Carlos grinned. “I’m great.”

“Oh?” Nana could hear the happiness in his voice, and loved the sound of it. “What’s happened?”

“Well TK and I got to talk again today.” Carlos told him. “Yesterday, when we got interrupted by the solar flares, I didn’t expect things to change as soon as they did.”

“What happened nieto?” Nana Sue asked, curious as to what could change so drastically in less than 24 hours that her grandson was calling her again.

“When he was saving that woman’s life yesterday, he couldn’t get her out of where she was pinned because he didn’t have the gear, but his team came, and they helped him. Getting his shoulder repaired again, he thought about what he wanted in life. Before we met yesterday, he didn’t even know if he wanted to still be a firefighter, but his experience seems to have reaffirmed for him that it’s what he’s meant to do with his life.”

“That boy is made for saving lives.” Nana Sue agreed.

“I thought so too, but I didn’t want to influence him into choosing something that wasn’t going to make him happy for the rest of his life.”

“And he decided that you make him happy too?” Nana guessed.

“He decided that we should work towards being happy together.” Carlos corrected. “He suggested to me that we talk, become friends, and learn each other inside and out, and then we will be able to know if we’re the best thing for the other.”

“That is exceptionally wise.” Nana said, sounding surprised. “How do you plan to go about this?”

“We’re going to hang out as friends, text and talk and be open with each other about our emotions, building the trust we weren’t able to build as fast as the…urges we had when we first met.” Carlos blushed, knowing he was admitting to his grandmother that he and TK slept together when they first met.

“Carlos, it has been quite some time since I thought you had never shared your bed with another.” Nana Sue laughed, knowing her grandson would be blushing bright red by now.

Carlos was indeed burning up, embarrassed. “Thanks Nana.”

“I love you nieto.” Nana Sue told him firmly. “And I want nothing more in the world than happiness for you.”

***

“Alright nieto,” Nana Sue spoke up, getting Carlos’s attention as she handed him a glass of sweet tea. “I believe it would be time for an update?”

Carlos’s brow furrowed obviously confused.

“You have been texting TK continuously since you got here and I know you’ve seen him multiple times since you last told me about him.” Nana Sue smirked, taking a sip of her own drink.

Carlos blushed, ducking her head. “Nana…”

“Come on, you can’t expect to keep an old woman from the gossip.” Nana laughed.

“We’re talking, yes.” Carlos sighed. “Like I told you last time we talked, we’re trying to become good friends before we try to be anything more.”

“But how is it going?” Nana Sue pressed him. “Are you still happy with this? How are you doing with it all?”

“It’s good.” Carlos smiled. “It really is. Right now we’re talking a lot about Buck, and TK’s past with Buck, because one of Buck’s teammates from LA might be coming out here next week.”

“The teammates who hurt him?” Nana Sue demanded.

Carlos nodded. “The one with the son that Buck loves so much, Christopher I think?”

“Yes that sounds right.” Nana nodded. “He’s sue about it?”

“He seems to think that this will either be the closure he needs or the opening into a better future.” Carlos explained with a shrug. “TK is such a big piece of Buck’s support system he’s been with him a lot more, so we text a lot more now. But we’ve made plans for hanging out and throwing darts next week so we can spend some more time together.”

“I’m proud of you nieto.” Nana declared. “For keeping yourself as the priority in all of this as well.”

Carlos blushed again. “Gracias Nana.”

***

“Now Edmundo.”

Eddie turned around, fear in his heart. He only ever got full-named when he was in trouble. Behind him stood Nana Sue, smiling at him, so it couldn’t be that bad, right? “Nana?”

“Don’t look like I’m about to kick your puppy.” Nana told him. “Everything’s alright.”

“You used my full name?” Eddie asked, confused.

“Yes because I want you to be aware that this is a serious conversation.” Nana informed him. “Come sit over here with me.”

Eddie followed her over to the porch swing, sitting down and looking out across the family gathered before them. He still couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about his Abuela’s sister, and the whole family she had gathered in her backyard today. There was just so many of them.

“Now we didn’t discuss this the first day you were in Austin, when you came to meet me, because I didn’t know that you were Buck’s friend from LA.” Nana began. “But I do think it’s important for us to talk about your intentions here.”

“I don’t ever want to hurt Buck again like I did before.” Eddie assured her quickly. “We’ve talked about that. He knows I’m getting help, and we’re trying to be nice for Christopher’s sake.”

“Your friendship with him is not what I’m talking about.” Nana said gently. “I am talking about the fact that you are so desperately in love with that boy you’d have to be blind not to see it.”

Eddie gaped like a fish, feeling his face heat up in a blush. “I-I-”

“I may be a Reyes now, but Delgado blood runs in my veins and I know more than you could ever wish.” Nana told him. “You are in love with him, and you know it, don’t you?”

Eddie ducked his head, nodding slightly. “Yes. I’ve been in love with him for a while, but it took me until everything happened to actually realize how much I needed him.”

Nana Sue smiled, seeing the truth of his words as he looked out across the yard to where Buck and Chris were playing, grinning, and laughing. “Then this should be unnecessary, but I will say it anyways.”

Eddie looked at her, knowing what was coming but ready for it. He’d expected it ever since the picnic with Buck’s teammates when they found out that Abuela’s sister was also Carlos’s grandmother. “I’m not going to hurt him Nana.”

“I’m sure you won’t but it is still my duty to give you the warning.” Nana shrugged. “I have threatened every partner of my family since my first child was born. I am not about to start now, however don’t you worry because if I’m right, Buck is going to be getting one of these talks too.”

“We haven’t even talked about anything like that.” Eddie told her quickly.

“I know.” Nana nodded. “But when you do, he’ll be getting the same warning I’m giving you, so don’t think I’m taking his side over yours. We’re both family in my eyes, and I will not be taking a side if anything ever happens, unless it is actually one of your’s fault for being an idiot.”

Eddie smiled, happy to hear it, but still blushing at having to face it.

“So I will put it quite simply.” Nana told him. “If you hurt him, I will tell my sister and both of us will cut you off from the Delgado empanadas.”

Eddie laughed, startled by the simplicity of the threat. “I won’t hurt him.”

“Good.” Nana pat his knee. “Now get back to your boys, I have other family members to talk to today.”

***

“There you two are.”

Carlos and TK turned as one, looking up at Nana, who had snuck up behind them where they were sitting on the ground together, watching the family gathering before them.

“Hi Nana.” TK grinned. “Come to join us?”

“I came to see how you two are.” Nana nodded, sitting down in front of them.

“We’re good.” TK assured her. “Don’t worry, I’m taking care of my shoulder. I haven’t ripped it open since the solar flares.”

“Not physically.” Nana told him with a smile. “I want to know how you two are as a _pair_.”

“Oh.” TK whispered.

“We’re doing good.” Carlos cut in after a moment, rescuing TK. “We’ve spent time together, becoming friends. I told you we’re good.”

“Yes but it’s been a week and I’m nosy.” Nana Sue smiled. “And I rarely see the two of you at the same time, so I’m taking advantage of this moment and having a chat.”

“Oh boy.” TK whispered, immediately nervous.

“It’s nothing bad.” Nana assured him quickly. “I just want to make sure that you two both know where I stand on this whole thing.”

Carlos and TK looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

“I love both of you. You are both family to me.” Nana reminded them, looking between them. “And therefore I will tell you that I expect the same thing from both of you. Be honest with each other, be kind to one another, and if either of you does something stupid I will forced to come up with some sort of punishment as you’re both family.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Perhaps you never get empanadas again? That may work.”

“We’ll be good.” Carlos laughed, while TK looked scared. “We don’t intend to harm each other.”

“I know.” Nana smiled. “But it is my duty to warn you. I did the same to Eddie earlier today about Buck and once the two of them figure themselves out, I shall have to give Buck the same talk seeing as Eddie is family as well.”

“Then my job here is done.” Nana grinned, getting back to her feet. “Have a good time you two, be happy in your future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this collection was supposed to include everyone but my deleted scene muse only wants to talk about Carlos. There will be more of the others hopefully next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this like two weeks ago but a McDanno fic stole my muse and wouldn't give it back so this one had to wait a little. It's not so much a deleted scene as an expanded scene to show you more of the team's interactions when Buck isn't around.  
> Takes place during Chapter 22 of "A New Family" so there's some cross dialogue.

“So Buck’s bringing Eddie and Christopher to this, ain’t he?” Judd asked, helping move the picnic tables around to orientation Grace wanted them at.

“Yes, he is.” TK nodded. He was with Marjan, helping set up the snacks Grace had brought along for them until Judd was done cooking.

“So you’re all going to be nice, right?” Owen asked, looking around at them all. “We are on Buck’s side, and Eddie knows it, but we are not going to be hostile unless he says or does something to warrant it, okay?”

The team all nodded, answering with varieties of ‘Yes Cap’ that soothed Owen’s worries.

“And he’s bringing the soda cooler because it didn’t fit in our car with Dad’s stuff and Buttercup.” TK assured Grace.

Buttercup, hearing his name, barked quick, grinning at the team.

Grace laughed. “I just assumed you forget it and he was bringing it for you.”

TK made an offended noise, making the team laugh.

“Does that mean I’m not allowed to threaten him?” Judd asked, looking over at Owen as he moved the last table into place with Paul. “Like at all?”

“I think Buck would prefer if you didn’t.” Owen informed him.

“What if he says something stupid?” Marjan asked.

“I doubt he will, but if he does we will take Buck’s lead on dealing with it.” Owen ordered. “We’re not here to start a fight, just support him.”

“Besides his son’s going to be here and we aren’t starting any fights in front of him.” Grace said, looking pointedly at her husband.

Judd rolled his eyes, headed to the grill she’d gotten set up for him. “I make no promises.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” She smirked, rolling her eyes.

“So what are you making?” Mateo asked.

“Classic Texan grill-up.” Judd grinned. “Burgers, dogs, ribs, and corn.”

“With separate grills for the pork and not and all the sides are good for most if not all of you.” Grace added. “And they’re all labeled so you know what’s what.”

“Truly a savior.” Marjan grinned.

“Thanks Grace.” Paul smiled. “It’s nice not to be the one thinking about it all.”

“I understand your pain.” Grace assured him. “We’re going to have to exchange tips and recipes at some point. There’s got to be some easier ways to do things.”

“I’ve got most of my classic recipes changed over for them all.” Paul nodded. “We’ll get coffee sometime and chat.”

“I feel like a kid being talked about with a friend’s parents.” Marjan laughed.

“Same here.” Owen assured her. “I think we just have to get used to that.”

“Austin sure has gotten wilder since you all moved in.” Gillian laughed from where she and Tim were sitting, with Michelle standing nearby.

“We used to have a calm day’s work every once in a while.” Tim added. “Not anymore though.”

“It is much more entertaining though.” Michelle smiled.

“More like gray-hair enducing.” Carlos scoffed. He was with Mateo, helping cover the tables with plastic tablecloths so they could eat without worrying about what’s been on them before. 

“Hey, we’re not that bad.” TK protested.

“Says the one that got shot.” Carlos rolled his eyes.

“You cannot blame me for that.” TK whined.

“No, but that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.” Carlos reminded him.

TK pouted a little. “I didn’t try to get hurt.”

“We know.” Owen assured him.

“They’re here!” Mateo exclaimed, gesturing to the parking lot nearby, getting everyone’s attention.

“Everybody play nice.” Grace reminded them all.

They all went about their business, watching as first Christopher and then the two adults approached them.

“Hi!” Christopher exclaimed.

“Hey there buddy.” TK grinned. “Come sit with Dad and I?”

Chris smiled, happily making his way to the table TK and Owen had sat down at. It didn’t take long for Buck and Eddie to join them, Buck tugging along the cooler of sodas, which he set next to the smaller cooler of beer Paul had brought.

TK got up to hug Buck, whispering in his ear. “We’ve got your back today.”

“I know.” Buck whispered back. “But I’m not worried.”

They pulled apart, and Buck looked around at the gathered group.

“Alright everybody!” Buck called, moving to stand by Christopher. “It’s good to see you all, and that food smells delicious so I won’t distract Judd for long, but introductions are in order. Everyone, this little man is Christopher, the artist behind my new locker decorations, and over there is his father, Eddie. Diazes, this is my team and extended family.” Buck turned around, pointing at each of them as he named them for Chris and Eddie. As he introduced each person, they all gave a smile and a wave in Chris’s direction. “That’s our Captain, Owen Strand, his second in command you’ve already met, Judd Ryder. Judd’s beautiful wife Grace is our favorite member of Austin dispatch. Then we’ve got Marjan, Mateo, and Paul, all members of the team with us. Chris has already met this guy, TK.” Buck laughed, ducking the swing TK sent his way. “These three are the best paramedics in town, Paramedic Captain Michelle, and paramedics Tim and Gillian. And then we have our favorite member of the Austin PD, Carlos.”

The team could see that Eddie was overwhelmed, but that was too be expected with everything.

Buttercup barked, not wanting to be forgotten.

“Ah and of course I can’t forget the most important member of the team, Buttercup!”

Chris laughed, climbing carefully down from the table to make his way towards Buttercup, smiling wide. “Hi Buttercup.”

“Well he’s got good taste.” Owen laughed.

“We all know Buttercup’s the most important to greet.” TK laughed. He was then the first to turn and address Eddie. “Are you going to join us or stand there?”

It seemed to startle Eddie, but he stuck out a hand just the same. “Good to actually meet you this time.”

TK laughed, shaking Eddie’s hand. “Yea we were all tired after the full day yesterday, slipped our minds.”

“It’s no problem.” Eddie smiled. “Chris passed out almost as soon as I got him in bed. All he wanted to do was talk about the aquarium.”

“Kids are like that.”

Eddie turned, seeing the man Buck pointed out as his captain approach.

“Owen Strand.” He introduced himself again, holding out a hand. “Call me Owen.”

“Eddie.” He responded, taking the offered handshake.

“It’s good to finally put a name to the stories.” Owen smiled. It sounded kind, but everyone present knew it was a warning. They knew what Eddie had done and they weren’t about to forget it very quickly.

“It’s good to meet you all as well.” Eddie nodded.

“You know, I’ve learned a whole lot since moving down here.” Owen told him, keeping a strong grip on Eddie’s hand. “Did you know pigs are carnivores? And they’ll eat anything you want to get rid of, no matter what it is?”

Eddie stood their, staring in what looked like shock.

“Leave him be Cap.” Buck whispered.

Owen sighed lightly. “I’m just making small talk.”

“No, you’re making Judd’s version of small talk.” Buck corrected.

“I’m not going to do anything.” Eddie promised, keeping eye contact with Owen. “I just want the chance to rebuild a bridge so my son can be happy.”

Owen stared him down for one long moment, before smiling, and ending the handshake. “Then we should have no problem.”

With that declaration, Owen walked away, and Buck let out a sigh. He didn’t fail to notice the way everyone had been watching Eddie’s interaction with Owen. It was going to set the tune for the rest of the day, but Owen’s apparent approval made them all relax, ready to welcome Eddie into their presence.

“Sorry about that.” Buck apologized. “But at least now that Cap approves, everyone else should relax.”

Eddie glanced around, seeing the same thing. “I feel like I was just threatened by my prom date’s dad.”

“He’s a lot more threatening when you take his son on an actual date.” Buck laughed. “Trust me.”

“He wasn’t that bad.” TK protested.

Buck turned and looked at him, deadpan glaring at him. This was an old argument, one he didn’t want to start again in front of Eddie.

“Alright he was pretty mean to you.” TK shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Dad!” Christopher called, distracting the three men. “Dad come meet Buttercup!”

Eddie smiled, moving away from Buck and TK happily, going to meet the dog his son had fallen in love with. As he kneeled down next to Chris and Buttercup, Marjan joined them, reaching into her pocket for the bag of treats she never failed to have ready.

“Do you want to see him do tricks?” She asked Chris.

Chris grinned, nodding happily. “Can I help once you show me?”

“Absolutely.” She grinned. Then she looked at Eddie. “He’s a gentle giant, don’t worry.”

Eddie laughed. “I’d expect nothing less with Buck around.”

Marjan smiled. “They do have plenty of similarities.”

“Can we give him treats now?” Chris asked, interrupting them. Next to him, Buttercup perked up at the t-word, getting Marjan and Eddie to both chuckle. It wasn’t so bad with the dog as the focus.

***

“So we all saw that talk earlier, right?” Paul whispered.

Marjan, Mateo, Tim, and Gillian all nodded. They’d gathered together to eat, while The Strands, Stricklands, and Diazes sat together at the other, bigger table.

“It looked like they dealt with some of the tension.” Marjan added. “They’re a bit more relaxed now, right?”

“They definitely are.” Paul agreed.

“Yea but you saw the look on Buck’s face after, right?” Tim cut in. “Something happened that made them tense again.”

“You think they talked about feelings?” Gillian asked. “Buck’s not good at those, we all know that.”

“Yea but why would Eddie run from that?” Mateo wondered. “He looked pretty panicked. Buck just looked sad.”

“Probably just one of them being dumb.” Tim laughed.

“That’s what I think.” Paul agreed. “Something with feelings came up, overwhelmed him, and he ran. Not to far considering he’s still here, but enough to end the conversation.”

“The two of them need to get their shit together.” Marjan shook her head. “This drama seems so unnecessary.”

“Unnecessary, but entertaining.” Tim smirked.

“Wait you got shot?” Eddie’s voice came over to their group, getting their attention. The group turned, listening in.

TK was nodding at the question, laughing a little. “Yup. Forgot you weren’t there when I told Chris. I got shot eleven days ago at a call. A kid thought we were the intruder in his house and grabbed his grandfather’s gun. Shot me when I busted into the locked bedroom so he could help his grandfather, who was having a heart attack. It wasn’t his fault, but it definitely hurt like hell.”

“And scared the living daylights out of us.” Grace scolded him, slapping his arm gently. “I don’t like hearing shots fired and firefighter down at a call my husband is on, thank you very much.”

“I said sorry about not calling you right away, right?” Judd winced.

The team laughed, having been in the waiting room when she arrived, scolding Judd for not calling before quickly settling in to pray until they heard that TK had made it through surgery.

“Eventually.” Grace told him. “And I understood why it took you so long, I just didn’t like the time between much.”

“Yea, I don’t need to have that panic again.” Paul called over, joining the other conversation with a laugh. “And that goes for you too, Buckley.”

“Hey I’ve been good.” Buck protested, raising his hands in surrender. “I haven’t even nearly died.”

“Do I have to remind you of the day we almost drowned in corn?” Marjan asked, smirking.

Buck thought for a moment. “Honestly, I’d forgotten about that.”

The team laughed, knowing how much that meant because of how panicked Buck was at the end of that day after sinking in the corn. It really showed how much he had grown over his months with them, healing the wounds of his mind with time and support from the people who loved him. It really made them proud, but that didn’t mean they were going to spare him from the teasing.

“Well how about the mercury poisoning where that lady almost stabbed you to get to her own arm?” Paul added. “Can’t forget that one.”

“Or we always could?” Buck winced.

“Hey, cut him some slack, at least he didn’t get nearly knocked out at a car accident.” Judd cut in, looking pointedly at TK. The kid had almost been tackled by someone, drunk out of his mind, who thought TK was trying to kidnap him. He hadn’t moved fast enough, and ended up tripping out of the way before Judd grabbed the guy.

“I thought teasing was only supposed to be at Probie.” TK groaned.

“Mateo’s done a lot of things, but his record doesn’t include bodily injury yet.” Paul shrugged.

“I hate the yet in there.” Mateo sighed. They knew it was all inevitable in their line of work though.

“It happens to everyone.” Paul shrugged. “We’ve got your back when it does though.”

“And I thought Austin was going to be quieter than New York.” Owen sighed.

The whole team laughed. The tension that had been around this morning was completely gone now, replaced with happiness and laughter, as the team continued teasing each other, shooting barbs back and forth without any malic. They just enjoyed the day, and each other’s presences. It was a good time after the panic of recent weeks, and they were more than happy to soak it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's at least two more deleted scenes I want to give to y'all, maybe three, and then it'll just be a couple more epilogue one shots to round the series out!


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie fidgeted with the blanket he had draped over his lap as he waited for Buck’s call to come through. Eddie was off today, but Buck was just getting off shift, so he was waiting for Buck to be ready and call him. He had asked if they could FaceTime this time, instead of calling like they normally did at the end of the week. Buck had been worried at first, but calmed when Eddie told him that he simply had some good news to share and he wanted to see Buck’s face when he told him.

Finally, after what felt like ages, the ringing came from the laptop and Eddie lunged to answer it.

“Hey there.” Buck smiled as the video call connected.

“It’s good to see you.” Eddie’s entire body relaxed as he saw Buck’s grin. He still couldn’t believe that he got to be the target of smiles like that.

“You said you had something to tell me?”

“Yea.” Eddie nodded. “And then something to ask you I guess.”

“What’s up?”

“So you know how much Chris enjoyed being in Austin with you, and meeting all your crewmates.”

“Of course.” Buck laughed. “He asks after them every time we talk.”

“And he misses you, a lot.” Eddie continued.

Buck ducked his head, looking sad for a moment. “I miss him too. Both of you.”

“Well, I might have a solution to that.”

Buck’s head snapped up. “Eddie, I told you I’m never moving back to LA, no matter how much Bobby apologizes or anything, I can’t be back there.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Eddie assured him quickly. “Not at all.”

Buck took a deep breath, calming himself. “Okay. James would say I need to let you finish before jumping to conclusions.”

“So you know how that guy at the 126 is moving to Dallas?”

“Yea Jones.” Buck nodded. “He leaves at the end of July so his kids can get settled in before they start their new schools.”

“And you know how your Captain was given full control over who is hired on at the 126, even now that the house is up and running?” Eddie continued.

“Yea the Chief wants the 126 to be the best, regardless of how much time passes.” Buck nodded again, still not getting where Eddie was going with this.

Eddie smiled fondly, loving the obliviousness that made Buck adorable.

“What?” Buck asked, seeing the laugh in Eddie’s eyes.

“Babe.” Eddie chuckled. “How would you feel about being teammates again?”

Buck’s eyes went wide, the question triggering his brain to connect all the dots Eddie had just laid out in front of him. His hand flew up to his face, covering his mouth as he stared at his computer, and Eddie’s face through it, as his eyes filled up. “Eddie?” He whispered. “Are you serious?”

“More serious than I’ve ever been.” Eddie nodded, smiling at Buck. “After you left LA, when I was still at home recovering, Christopher and I were both mopey, missing you, and he asked me why we had to be so far away from you. I told him because you wanted to be in Austin and our lives were in LA, but Abuela pointed out that it wasn’t the case anymore.”

“Eddie…” Buck whispered.

“She asked me why I moved Christopher away from El Paso, coming to LA in the first place.” Eddie kept talking. “I told her that it was because I wanted him to have the best life possible, in a place that made him happy.” Eddie ducked his head. “And she pointed out that you make Chris happy, you make _both_ of us happy. And because you had found your place in Austin, we weren’t happy in LA anymore.”

“So you’re-”

“I called your Captain, told him what I had just realized, that I loved you, and I was willing to uproot my life and the life of my son if it meant we could be with you again.” Eddie stated plainly, looking directly at the camera, wanting Buck to know how serious he was. “I talked to Chris about it, and he was all for it, so I asked your Captain for a job. And he offered the one at your station.” Eddie saw Buck opening his mouth to speak, but cut him off quickly. “But, if you don’t want me to. If you want this separation to continue, I won’t move. We’ll stay here, and visit when we can, and talk about it again in the future. But I need you to know that I’m serious Buck. _I love you._ There’s nothing for me here without you.”

“What about Abuela?” Buck whispered.

“She said it would just mean that she’d be the one getting on planes instead of her sister.” Eddie shrugged. “She supports it a hundred percent, but again, the final say is yours. I promised I wouldn’t push things on you, I wouldn’t push your boundaries. So…what do you think?”

Tears were running down Buck’s face, disbelief clear on his face. “You really want to move here? To be with me?”

“I’d move to the moon to be with you.” Eddie answered plainly.

Buck sniffled, wiping his tears away and grinning, laughing, and nodding.

“Is that a yes?” Eddie asked, wanting to hear the words to be sure.

“Yes.” Buck nodded. “I-If you want to move here, and leave LA, then I won’t stop you.”

“And working together again?”

“I’ve missed you having my back.” Buck admitted softly. “TK is amazing, but he’s not you. When you came to the 118, I didn’t trust you or like you or want you in my space, but goddammit babe I _miss you_.”

“I miss you too.” Eddie smiled, tears in his eyes as well now. “But give it a month, once my appointments are done and they give me the clear bill of health and I can get this house packed up, we’re coming down there. Chris and I are moving to Austin.”

Buck grinned, and then his eyes widened. “You’re going to need a house to move into!”

“Well I was kinda hoping you could find one for us?” Eddie blushed. “I trust your taste, especially if you’re going to move in with us.”

“I don’t think that would a good idea so soon in this.” Buck bit his lip.

“If it’s not right away, that’s fine with me.” Eddie shrugged. “But I think we both know where this is eventually going to go, so long as I don’t fuck up again, and I want it to be a place you feel comfortable as well. And besides, I know you’d never pick a place that wouldn’t work for Christopher.”

Buck nodded. “We’ll need to talk about it, a lot more figuring things out and new boundaries and such.”

“I agree.” Eddie smiled. “But that can wait. Instead, you want to tell Chris the news?”

“He doesn’t know?”

“He knows I was asking you if you’d be okay with it.” Eddie assured him. “But he also knew you needed to agree. So you want to help me tell him that we’re moving?”

Buck grinned. “Absolutely.”

***

“Hey Bobby, can I talk to you quick?” Eddie asked, coming up the stairs at the station.

“Of course.” Bobby agreed, getting to his feet. “Johnson, if you even think about changing the channel, I’ll tell Susan why you were home late the other night.”

Johnson, the other person in the lounge area, held up his hands in surrender. “I would never turn off Mary Berry.”

Bobby nodded, before turning to Eddie. “In my office?”

“Please.” Eddie agreed.

Bobby lead the way, unlocking the office and taking a seat, gesturing for Eddie to do the same. “So, what’s bothering you Eddie?”

“I-” Eddie’s voice broke.

“Eddie?” Bobby repeated, concerned now.

“I need to put in my two weeks notice.” Eddie whispered.

Bobby reared back a little, clearly surprised by Eddie’s statement.

“I’m moving to Austin.” Eddie continued. “Buck’s station has an opening, and his Captain has offered it to me. So that I can be with him.”

“What about Christopher?” Bobby asked, clearly trying to wrap his head around the information.

“He’s moving with me of course.” Eddie smiled fondly. “He’s exceptionally excited to be with Buck again.”

“So you’re leaving us too?”

Eddie shrugged. “If I didn’t have to make a choice, I wouldn’t, but Buck makes me and Christopher happier than we ever were before him, and I’m not willing to sacrifice that happiness to stay here.”

“Have you told anyone else?”

Eddie shook his head. “I wanted to give you my notice, and answer whatever questions you had, and then talk to the team.”

“Well, I guess let me grab the paperwork.” Bobby seemed shook, still processing that Eddie was truly leaving.

Eddie nodded. He could see that Bobby didn’t know what to do in this situation. Other firefighters had left, retired or resigned, but Buck had been the first to leave from Bobby’s team. It wouldn’t look good for him that another member of his team had left, but Eddie couldn’t bring himself to care. Anytime he became unsure, he remembered the light in Buck’s eyes when he told him that he was moving. The hope, the love, the joy. Eddie wouldn’t change his mind, not with that love waiting for him in Austin.

It didn’t take long for Eddie to fill out the forms Bobby presented him with, as he had no regrets about what he was choosing to do. This is what he wanted, no matter how much Bobby frowned at him like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

“Time to tell the team then.” Eddie declared, handing the last of the forms back across the desk. “You coming with or…?”

“I’ll be right behind you.” Bobby nodded. “Let me just put this stuff away.”

Eddie nodded, getting to his feet and heading back out into the common space.

“Hey there Eddie.” Chimney greeted, seeing him come out of the office. “How’s life?”

“Doing pretty good.” Eddie grinned. “Can you get Hen up here? I’ve got something I need to tell everybody.”

“No problem.” Chimney agreed, heading for the stairs. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s great.” Eddie assured him with a smile. “I just need to talk to you all about something important.”

Chimney glanced at Bobby, who still looked concerned and a little sad, and headed quickly down the stairs to find Hen. It didn’t take long at all for them to return, and Eddie was sat on the couches with Bobby and Johnson, discussing Bobby’s fascination with Mary Berry’s recipes.

“What’s up Captain?” Hen asked, settling down.

“I need to talk to you guys.” Eddie told her. He looked at Johnson. “You don’t really have to be here if you don’t want to be?”

Johnson shrugged. “Then I’m going to go get a workout in before we’re technically on.

They all nodded, watching him leave. Then the others looked back at Eddie.

“Okay,” he started. “I’ve got something to say that all of you need to hear, so I’d be grateful if you could hold your responses in until I get finished?”

“Of course.” Hen nodded.

“We’re here for you buddy.” Chimney assured him.

“I’m moving to Austin a month from now to work at the 126 with Buck.” Eddie declared plainly.

Hen gasped while Chimney just stared blankly at him.

“You’re leaving?” Hen whispered.

Eddie nodded. “After Buck visited when I was in the hospital, I realized that it didn’t matter how happy I was here, it was never going to be the happiest I could be. Not without Buck here. And Abuela pointed out that the same was true for Christopher. So, we’re moving to Austin, to be with Buck.”

“You’re uprooting everything for him.” Chimney whispered.

“Like I told him, I’d move to the moon for him.” Eddie shrugged. “Austin doesn’t seem too bad in comparison.”

“And us?” Hen asked.

“You guys will be welcome to visit.” Eddie grinned. “Once we get the house set up and everything, we’ll have you guys down in the summer before the kids start school again.”

“The house?” Bobby asked.

“Yea, we’re buying a house.” Eddie smiled fondly. “Buck and his friend TK have been looking at places since we decided to do this. He won’t be moving in with us right away, we want to get a chance to settle into…well whatever this is between us.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Hen told him, looking proud of Eddie.

“When do you go?” Chimney asked. “When are you done here?”

“I just turned in my two weeks.” Eddie answered. “Gives me some time to get things packed up and everything before we move. And Chris finishes school for the year then as well, so he can start on his room and everything so we’ll be ready when the time comes.”

“You’re not going down there to buy the house?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t need to.” Eddie shrugged. “I trust Buck and TK to pick a house that works for us, and they’ll send pictures before we sign for anything.”

“You’re really sure about this, huh?” Chimney smiled.

“More sure than I ever thought I would be.” Eddie nodded. “It’s going to be amazing, for Chris and for me.”

“You know we’re going to miss you.” Hen told him.

“And I’ll miss you too.” Eddie smiled, a couple tears in his eyes. “But you know how happy he makes me, and to have that _all the time_. I can’t pass this up.”

“Cap?” Hen asked, noticing that Bobby had yet to speak up. “Isn’t that great for Eddie?”

“Yea.” Bobby answered, shaking himself out of whatever thoughts that had consumed him. “You’ll be happy down there.”

“I will.” Eddie nodded, smiling happily. He knew Bobby wasn’t actually happy for him, he was worried about people would think with another of his crew leaving, but he didn’t care. He’d move to the moon for Buck, what was a few thousand miles easily reached by plane? This was going to be the start of the next phase of his life, and it was going to be _amazing_. He refused to let someone else’s feelings get in the way of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For right now I think that's all the deleted scenes I have for y'all! If there was something you felt was missing from the OG fic, comment or send me a message on tumblr and I'll see if I can get it fleshed out for you❤️


End file.
